Princess of Death
by gooldie shaka
Summary: After killing Bill, Beatrix finds herself against a new challenge Vernita Green's Daughter, Nikki.
1. A Mother's Feelings

Kill Bill: The Princess of Death

Ch. 1 A Mother's feelings

It was ten long years ago that the Black Mamba got her revenge on all that punished her. Her hit list was complete and Bill had been killed. Beatrix Kiddo and her daughter were living happily in their apartment together for the last ten years. Everything had been peaceful and the world was perfect. Although, they both missed Bill now that he was gone.

"Mommy, why did you have to kill dad?" asked B.B, Beatrix's daughter. Beatrix had been cleaning the sink and just thinking of the subject. "Heh" she giggled. "That old bastard had to pay, he was very mean to mommy" she then responded. "I'm not two years old anymore mom, I want to know the details." "All you have to know is that he gave me a rough life, he had had it coming. And he was a very bad person with bad intentions."

As Beatrix and B.B got further into their discussion, Beatrix thought more and more into what she had done. The day grew dark and Beatrix and B.B both went to bed. "Shit, I can't sleep" said Beatrix to herself, thinking about her mass murder. "I even took away a mother of a young child…"

It got quite out and all to be heard was the chirping of crickets and the buzzing of cicadas when all of a sudden Beatrix noticed something, she looked outside her window to see a car, a black escalade had been parked on the side of the road near their house. "That's been there all day…" she pondered. All of a sudden the windows rolled down. "Oh SHIT!" Beatrix quickly ducked as a herd of bullets came flying out of the car window like a bat out of hell. Beatrix rolled under her bed for protection, as the car emptied its clips. It all went silent as the bullets stopped flying and there was the sound of the car accelerating away.

"MOMMY!" yelled B.B running into Beatrix's room. "It's ok, B.B." Beatrix responded letting out a huge breath. "What the hell was that?" questioned B.B. "I'm not sure…but I think I have a clue." Beatrix responded.

After a long scary night, nearly being killed Beatrix got up off the sofa where she lay trying to get some sleep to figure this shooting out. "Mom… are you awake?" asked B.B from the other room. "Yes sweetie… I didn't get any rest, how about you?"

"Not one minute."

Beatrix then got up and started making some coffee.

"Well… what are we going to do?" asked B.B. "We are going to wait." Beatrix calmly responded. At that moment everything became clear. "Vernita…" mumbled Beatrix

"What mom?"

"VERNITA!" screamed Beatrix. "Who's that?" asked B.B looking puzzled. "She was one of the women that I killed…she was in the deadly viper assassination squad." said Beatrix looking shocked. "The what? And if you killed her how would she attack us?" questioned B.B. "Not her…her daughter…I told her daughter ten years ago that if she wanted to revenge her mother in the future she can come look for me." said Beatrix still with the shocked look upon her face.

Ten Years Back…

"Haha…very funny, BITCH!" gun fire

In the same movement Beatrix kicked the coffee cup and pulled her knife out of her pocket throwing it directly in the chest of Vernita Green.

"It was not my intention to do this in front of you…but your mother had it coming…and if you still are mad after a long time come find me and we can settle this." Beatrix said as she left the stunned little girl alone with her dead mother's body at sight. This was a lot for a little girl growing up to handle.

A couple of months later the little girl's father had passed away, he had commit suicide from being all alone, with no wife. The little girl Nikki had then been sent to an orphanage where she grew up a rough life.


	2. The Orphanage

Ch. 2 The Orphanage

"Children!" shouted a rather large woman, dressed like a nun. The woman had an angry look upon her wrinkly dry skin. The children of the orphanage then gathered in a small white room with one large black sofa. "I have some news for all of you brats…but first I must explain something…" the woman started to explain. The woman was the nanny of the orphanage, but wasn't such a nice person as the word "nanny" usually describes. This woman was a harsh, large woman who was very loud and intimidating to the children. She was more of a general than a nanny. The woman licked her chapped lips then continued her important news. "When you little brats are being called, COME RUNNING AS SOON AS YOU HEAR MY VOICE!" the woman yelled to the young children. The woman then cleared her throat and continued. "You will be having a new sister…Nikki." The woman then put her arm around Nikki, nudging Nikki into the crowd of the sad looking children. "All of you little brats get along and clean up the floors." The woman then said.

The woman then walked away and all the children's eyes were now upon the face of their new sister. Nikki looked at the faces of the children. 'It looks more like a funeral home than an orphanage…' she thought to herself. It was then that one of the children approached her. "Hey, Nikki." The child began saying. "I'm Tommy, welcome to the orphanage." The child then said. "Hi Tommy, nice to meet you…" Nikki replied with depressed look on her face. Tommy was taller than the rest of the kids and was a bit chubbier. "I'm the oldest one here at this orphanage, besides Mikey, but believe me you won't want to be talking to Mikey." explained the nine year old. "Why not?" "He thinks of himself as the big cheese, like our boss. He is the strongest of us." Tommy started to explain. "Oh; really?" Nikki said with a grin on her face. Nikki was in a foul mood by then and didn't want to hear about any tough guy or girl, now that she misses her mom and dad. A huge kid then came pushing all the children apart. "We have a new little sister huh?" he then asked. "Where is the bitch?" "Shh… don't say anything." Tommy then told Nikki covering her mouth with his hand. "Come on Mikey, do you have to treat everybody so badly?" question Tommy with a concerned look on his face. Mikey then waddled his way over to Tommy, pushing him on the ground. "Oh, so you're the new girl huh?" said Mikey with a grin. "Yeah, what about it?" snapped Nikki. "Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I'm the boss of this place." "Really? You don't look so tough to me." "Oh really? You little moron, come closer and say that to my face!" yelled Mikey with his hand clenched in a ball. Nikki then walked over and slapped Mikey right across the face. "Happy now…bitch?" Nikki said wisely walking away from the red faced brat. Mikey then charged at Nikki, but Nikki was ready. Mikey charged full speed as Nikki ducked and tripped the chubby kid. Mikey then went flying over the sofa and landed right on his crimson face on the cold, hard, dusty hardwood floor. "Well, the floor cleaning is all done, fat Mikey wiped it all with his face!" yelled Nikki.

The nun looking woman then came marching into the room. "What is all that noise?" questioned the woman at the top of her throat. The woman then surveyed the room as a vulture surveying the desert. The quick evil looking eyes behind squared spectacles then spotted Mikey on the floor. "What happened here?" asked the woman, looking a little shocked. Mikey then slowly got up running to the woman saying "The mean new girl hurt me!" "Oh, did she now?" asked the woman. "She is going to have to be punished for hurting my poor little Mikey, won't she?" the woman scowled, obviously favoring Mikey among the other children. "Nikki, you come with me." said the woman curling her pointer finger. Nikki then took the walk of shame towards the woman and both of them then left the room and entered a room with two large doors.

"How dare you." started the woman. "HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY ORPHANAGE AND HURT ONE OF MY BELOVED CHILDREN OF THE HOUSE?" screamed the woman. "I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!" the woman said pushing Nikki into a small dark room the size of a closet. The woman then shut the door and opened a gray latch at the top of the door. "You'll spend the next week in here!" said the woman shutting the latch. Nikki then was in complete darkness.


	3. The Rise of the Queen

Ch. 3 The Rise of the Queen

As soon as the woman shut the gray panel Nikki started to worry. 'Is she gonna feed me? I could starve to death…or suffocate…why did I have to get myself into this? Better yet…how can I get out?' Nikki began thinking to herself. Nikki could only see darkness, so she decided to use another sense; touch. She took her arms and started walking, blindly. Nikki soon then felt the cold stone walls. 'Damn, these things feel like ice…' she then thought. Nikki realized how small the room was and then figured out that there was no way out. ' I guess I'll just wait here then…'

Seven days passed, although to Nikki it seemed like an eternity. Nikki was half asleep, she lay on a bag of flour when she heard the panel open. "Wake up!" she heard a voice yell. Nikki then quickly got up and rubbed her eyes at the sight of the beaming light covering the tiny closet's darkness. "You lasted it… now go and play nicely or you'll be sleeping outside on the dirt." The woman then said. Nikki walked away from the woman in a scurry opening the two large doors to find all the children staring at her with amazement. The sad little faces turned to shocked little faces. Nikki felt just like she did when she first entered the house, just a little more confident. As Nikki surveyed the room, her big friend Tommy approached her.

"How did you last all seven days?" asked Tommy in awe. "It wasn't easy…but I had bread to eat." Nikki explained. "Most kids can only last hours in there before screaming to get out."

"Well as long as that bitch fed me and gave me water I could last it." Nikki said. "Oh, by the way, good news, Mikey had been moved!" Tommy explained with a grin on his face. "Well that's good, but now I can't use him to clean the floors." Tommy laughed as all the kids then circled around Nikki. "By the way Nikki, we all agreed since you did beat Mikey pretty bad that you can be the new boss around here." "Me?" questioned Nikki. "But I just got here!" Nikki then said in excitement. "Well you are the toughest one here and you do have the power anyway…so…" Nikki then thought for a minute. "Will you accept?" Tommy asked Nikki. "I'll think about…I'm a little warn-out from that closet…" "Oh…okay take your time to decide."

It then became night and Nikki thought about her position of power. 'If I become the new boss…I can make them do whatever I want…but do I really want that?' she questioned herself. Nikki thought about this until she fell asleep. Nikki then got up…but she was in her house. 'Why am I at home?' she thought to herself. Nikki slowly opened her door and stepped into the hall. Everything had seemed…normal. Nikki then slowly walked towards the stairs, looking all around her to make sure this wasn't a trap. Nikki then walked down the creaky steps onto the hardwood floor downstairs. 'I'm…home…and nothings wrong…this is too good to be true.' Nikki made it to the bottom step when she noticed the time. "Oh my god, I'm going to be late for school!" Nikki yelled. She rushed around getting all of her stuff. Nikki was panicking as she heard a familiar voice. "Nikki, don't forget to have breakfast." That voice was comforting. It was the voice of Vernita Green, Nikki's mother. Nikki then gasped, smiling from cheek to cheek. "I'm comin' ma'!" Nikki replied as she slipped on her black leather shoes. "…Mom…you're still here…" Nikki then said walking into the kitchen. "What do you mean? Were you dreaming again Nikki?" question Vernita cleaning the sink. "...No…at least I don't think so…" Nikki responded looking at the pearly white walls. 'No blood on the walls.' Nikki then thought. Nikki then quickly ate her pancakes which tasted like heaven. Nikki was happy to be home.

"Thanks for the breakfast mom!" "No problem baby. Here comes the bus! Have a nice day." "Okay mom, I'll see you later." Replied Nikki as the scurried out of the door, running to the bus. Nikki was relieved to go to school.

School passed on quickly as Nikki watched the clock, waiting for the final bell to ring. The bell finally rang as all the kids ran out of the school. Nikki casually walked taking in every breath of free air. It was a perfect day, the birds were chirping, bee's were buzzing. Nikki leapt onto the bus, making her way home. 'Life is perfect.' Nikki thought as she kept that ear to ear smile on her face. The bus then took off, dropping Nikki off at home. 'It's so good to be home…' Nikki thought as she was skipping her way to the front door. Everything was perfect until she saw a car parked on the side of her house. "That's weird…I've never seen that car before…" she said as she stopped her skipping. Nikki walked inside as she saw her mom talking to a blonde haired lady…they were both bleeding. "Mommy?" Nikki asked with a concerned face on. It was the reoccurring dream. Nikki then saw the face of Beatrix Kiddo and then Nikki fainted.

"I'm GONNA KILL YOU!" Nikki shouted as she fell on the floor. Nikki then opened her eyes to find herself back at the orphanage. "I hate that bitch…I'm gonna make her pay for taking my mom away…she's gonna die…I'm gonna kill her!" Nikki shouted, throwing her one dirty cover off of herself. It was a normal orphanage day…nothing more. It was all but a dream that she was back at home living happily. Nikki then walked out of the room where all the children sleep, everyone was already up. Nikki stomped her way to the black leather couch and sat down as she heard "So, what's it gonna be?" from her friend Tommy. "…My answer…" Nikki said in a faint little voice, jumping off of the couch. "…Is YES!" Nikki screamed kicking over the couch. Tommy stared at Nikki like she wasn't the same person anymore. Round everyone up…I have an announcement." Nikki then said turning her back on Tommy. Tommy bowed as he left the room looking for all of the children. Shortly everyone was gathered into the small room for a conference. "Everybody, listen." Nikki started, jumping on the flipped leather couch. "I took your question into consideration and my answer to your question is…yes…I will become your new boss." Nikki said as the clapping of the children's little hands started. "BUT!" she yelled clenching her fist. "I am not like Mikey, I'm not just going to assume power and do nothing with it…I have plans…missions and you will all follow my orders or meet the consequences!" Nikki yelled, her voice echoing through the room. The room went silent as the children heard "Shut up you little maggots!" from the other room. "Shh! She's still sleeping." said Tommy who was standing right next to Nikki on the leather couch. "I don't care…" Nikki responded. "Your first mission as I, your boss command is to…kill that annoying woman!" Nikki yelled, as she turned around, facing the children with an evil grin on her face.


End file.
